The invention relates generally to a filling apparatus and, more particularly, to a filling apparatus configured to fill containers, for example, vials, with liquid products, for example, pharmaceuticals and the like.
Conventional fillers may include a filling system, for example, a time and pressure filling system. In a time and pressure system, a liquid product may be fed from a manifold through a plurality of flexible supply lines to a corresponding plurality of dispensers, for example, filling needles, nozzles, or the like. A valve may be associated with each flexible supply line.
The quantity of liquid dispensed may be controlled by the valves. In order to dispense a desired quantity, the valves may be opened for a certain period of time dependent upon, among other things, the pressure and temperature of the liquid product. The valves may be configured as pinch valves that pinch the flexible supply line to stop the flow of liquid and lessen the pinch to start the flow. When the valves open, the liquid product may be dispensed from the dispensers into a corresponding plurality of vials.
The dispensers may be associated with a structure that follows the motion of the vials as they progress along a conveyor system through the filling system. In the case of needle-type filling dispensers, the structure may be referred to as a needle bridge. Because the liquid supply lines are flexible, the dispensers may move while the product supply manifold remains stationary. Since the valves in conventional fillers are also stationary, the dispensers may move relative to their corresponding valves. This relative motion may cause the flexible supply lines to change shape, which in turn causes a change in internal volume. As a result, the accuracy of the filling system may be compromised.
In addition, the measurement of temperature and pressure of the liquid product is conventionally performed in the product supply manifold. The measurement of temperature remote from the dispensers can introduce filling errors if the fluid flow properties are temperature sensitive.
According to one optional aspect of the invention, an apparatus may be provided for aseptically filling vials with fluid. The apparatus may comprise a conveyor for transporting the vials in a clean and sterile zone, such as an aseptic zone, and a vial filler including a dispenser, for example, a filling needle, connected to a fluid supply. The vial filler may be disposed in the aseptic zone. The apparatus may also comprise a drive disposed in a non-sterile or non-aseptic zone, operatively connected to the vial filler, and configured to move the dispenser into and out of filling engagement with the vials being transported. The vial filler may further include a valve, for example, a pinch valve, disposed in the aseptic zone proximate the dispenser and movable with the dispenser for controlling the fluid flow through the dispenser.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the apparatus may include a fluid temperature sensor disposed in the aseptic zone proximate the dispenser and movable with the dispenser. The dispenser may be fluidly connected to the fluid supply by a conduit, at least a portion of which is elastically deformable. The valve may be configured as a pinch valve positioned to engage the elastically deformable portion.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, the dispenser may be fluidly connected to the fluid supply by a conduit having an interior passage. The valve may be operatively connected to the conduit. The cross-sectional shape of a portion of the conduit disposed between the valve and the dispenser may remain substantially unchanged during movement of the dispenser. The apparatus may further include a valve actuator movable with the vial filler.
According to still another optional aspect of the invention, the apparatus may further comprise a substantially horizontal table. A slight tilt to the table can be provided to assist in drainage and collection during cleaning or spillage. The space below the table may comprise the non-aseptic zone. The apparatus may also include an enclosure positioned above the table and configured to cooperate with the table to define the aseptic zone.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the measurement of parameters that affect the filling accuracy, for example, temperature, may be carried out as close as possible to the point at which filling is taking place, that is, the dispensers. Additionally or alternatively, the valves that control the fill amounts may be positioned as close as possible to the point at which filling is taking place, that is, the dispensers. Additionally or alternatively, the valves may be positioned such that there is no relative motion between the valves and the dispensers during the filling process. As a result, the apparatus may provide more accurate filling.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.